


Eleven Fingered Max

by AlexOC



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Peeping, dick talk, part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOC/pseuds/AlexOC
Summary: Nikki catches Max lurking on the roof of the girls cabin, and she has a few questions...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's all done now, so you can read it in full without worrying about updates.  
> If you enjoy it, please leave a comment and if you'd like leave me a message about more Camp Camp stories you'd want to see.

"What are you doing up there?" A voice asked from the ground behind him.

Max spun around on the roof of the girls cabin, trying to think up an excuse and not fall off at the same time.

His voice was just loud enough to carry to the ground, the last thing he wanted was the people in the cabin below him waking up now. "It's ok! I'm just looking for... a frisbee!"

There was no reply.

That voice had been familiar, he stared down into the predawn shadows at the base of the cabin.

A pair of small hand hands grabbed onto the edge of the roof, followed by a mess of teal hair, as Nikki pulled herself up onto the roof.

"Nikki!"

"Hey, Max. Find something cool?"

"Umm..." 

He shifted his hand to cover up the small hole he'd found in the roof, but Nikki saw him do it and pushed forward on her hands and knees to take a look.

"OH! A spy hole! Nice find!" She said, shoving her face against the roof to try it out. "You got something planned for it?"

"What are you even doing out here?" Max asked trying to change the subject.

"You know I like to sleep in the woods, now what's the plan? Stink bombs, spiders, flood them out with a hose!"

He didn't have any of those things.

"I wanted to..."

Well it's Nikki, she's loves breaking rules more than Max.

"...see them..."

So why not.

"...naked?"

Nikki stared at him for a second.

"Why?" She asked, her head tilting a little to the side.

Not the answer he was expecting, but at least she didn’t shove him off the roof.

“Come on, it’s kind of obvious, didn’t your mom ever tell you what all boys are after?”

“Bugs?” Nikki tried.

“No! We’re all obsessed with what’s going on ‘down there’,” he rolled his eyes “or at least that’s what everyone keeps telling me.”

Nikki glanced at the roof, and looked back up at him.

“I don’t get it?”

“You know, ‘lady parts’, ‘the mystery below the belt’, ‘under the underwear’.”

She stared blankly at him.

“Where the hell did you go to school?”, he said glaring at her.

“Canada.”

He sighed. What did he do to deserve this conversation?

“I’ll make it easy for you, boys have a penis, girls have um... ‘girl parts’; they look really different and I want to know what all the hype’s about.”

“Ohhh, that makes sense.” she nodded to herself “But I’ve got one question.” 

“Yeah?”

“What’s a penis look like?”

Right the whole “trying to spy on naked girls” thing…

“I don’t really think I-”

“I’m sure there are other ways I could find out” There was a dangerous look in her eyes.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t tell you?”

“I’ll follow you around until I find out,” she sounded like she thought it would be fun, “one way or another.”

“In that case; it looks kind of like a finger, but all soft, no bones or anything.” He gulped, this was weird. “It’s covered in this loose skin, you pi- um, pee out a hole in the end...” 

She looked excited, that wasn’t good.

"Well now you have to show me!"

"What? No way!"

"Oh come on! You can just tell someone you have an entire extra body part and not show them!"

He crossed his arms, "It's not happening, Nikki."

"If I had eleven fingers I'd show you.” She tried.

"I... That's not the same thing!"

“I’m gonna see it Max.”

And that was his cue to run.

He dropped himself off the side of the roof, and made a run for the boys’ tents. Maybe she’d forget about it if he hid there for a while.

"I will see your penis you twisted mutant!" She literally shouted from the rooftop.

He was probably going to get in trouble for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick update, Max seeks an ally for help and is betrayed.  
> Also, many dick jokes.

Max had been hiding in his tent all day. It sucked, but he wasn’t about to risk running into Nikki. She’d probably forget about everything in a day or two.

Probably.

His stomach growled.

Neil was supposed to be getting him what passed for dinner at this camp, but he’d been gone for more than an hour and it was beginning to look like something had gone wrong.

The sound of an approaching conversation got him to sit up in bed. Maybe Neil had finally brought him something to eat.

He could make out Neil's voice, “That doesn’t sound right at all.”

“I swear it’s true,” an overly excited voice replied.

“Nikki.” Max growled to himself.

“Hey Max,” she said, rushing through the tent flap, “are you ready for an eyeful of sausage?”

“What?!” He shouted, grabbing onto the waist of his jeans.

Nikki bit into the end of a jumbo-sized hot dog, and tore off a mouthful of it.

“Ju knoo, wienerz.”

That’s just not ok.

“Well are you hungry?” Neil asked as he carefully carried in a paper plate loaded down with a pile of hot dogs.

His stomach growled louder this time; Max grabbed the two hot dogs on top and sat back down on his bunk. He stared at them for a second before shrugging, and digging in. He could be mad at Neil later.

He paused mid chew.

Who the hell puts mayo on a hot dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short I know, but I liked it as a break point.  
> I'll have the next part up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update to Max's reluctant biology lesson.  
> Turns out Christmas is a terrible time to focus on writing.

They ate together in silence.

Neil cleared his throat a few times trying to start a conversation, but a glare shut him up.

After four hot dogs, Max slid down onto his cot. He started up at the ceiling for a second, before closing his eyes. Sleeping was probably a bad idea, but maybe if he-

Neil cleared his throat, “Max.”

Max cracked open one eye, they were both staring down at him.

“I know you like to mess with people, but you can’t just lie to Nikki like that.”

“What?”

“Biology is an important subject! I mean really ‘a finger covered in loose skin’, you make it sound more like a hotdog than a penis.”

“Dude!” Max sat bolt upright, forcing them back.

“You’re misleading her on so many points; skin color, how the glans look, hair growth along-”

“Oh my god, stop!” He buried his face in his hands, and groaned. “I know what my fucking dick looks like Neil.”

“But everything you said - it’s so wrong...” Neil looked down at his hands, talking to himself. “We’re both male, so it can’t be that.” 

Then in a flash he had it all figured out.

“It’s a race thing isn’t it! I’d never considered that before, but it makes sense.” 

“Well, kind of...” Max was not going to be the one to explain that.

“You have to show me!”

“Fuck no!” Neil too!

“This isn’t just Nikki’s curiosity anymore, this is for science.” He argued.

“Yeah Max, SCIENCE!” Nikki helpfully added, flourishing her hands on the final word.

He started at their eager expressions, and mentally prepared himself to do something he had sworn he’d never to do.

With a shove he pushed past them, and under the tent flap.

He had to ask for help.

His legs carried him through the near darkness, towards the only cabin with electricity.

From David.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that took me way to long to get back to, I promise I'll get the next part out a lot quicker.

“Sopping, and with no sign of stopping, either- then a breather. Warm again, storm again- what is the norm, again? It's fine, it's not, it's suddenly hot: Boom, crash, lightning flash!”

**BANG BANG BANG**

David lept from his chair, his headphones clattering to the floor and the calming words of the Old Farmer's Almanac forgotten.

“WHAT? WHO’S THERE? IS THE CAMP ON FIRE?”

“It’s me you idiot!” An unhappy and pre-pubescent voice forced its way into the cabin from the other side of the door.

"Max?" David asked as he pulled open the door and found the boy standing just outside. "You're out of breath, what's wrong?"

He started to crouch down, he should meet Max at his level; but Max just shoved (squeezed?) past him through the door frame and made a line for David's favorite chair.

He sighed, "Come on Maxy it's dark outside, you should be in bed. Why don't I walk you back to your tent?"

Max scrambled up the front of the chair and settled himself into the deep seat, his feet not even making past the end of the cushion.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just do my own thing here, maybe get me an emergency blanket? Nah, don't worry about it I'll figure out something." He shifted around on the chair trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Max, did something happen? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Only if you count my life as one." Max grumbled as he rolled over facing away from David.

"Max, you can't sleep in here."

"Why not?"

He kneeled before the chair, letting Max stay where he was "Because there are rules, important ones that I can't break."

"Oh, like anyone cares about camp rules."

"Trust me Max, they really care about councillors sleeping alone in the same room as campers." But Max really did look like he wanted to stay. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

Thinking aloud, "Well we wouldn't technically be breaking any rules if we weren't sleeping. Why don't we have a little party until you feel better, I just started the 1997 farmers almanac?"

Max left.

Quickly.

David watched him head back in the direction of his tent, and checked the clock on the wall. He'd give the little guy 5 minutes to get settled and do a sweep of the camp.

* * *

Max strode into his tent to the surprised looks of Neil and Nikki.

"Fine, you can see it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is at his wits end, he tried nothing an he's all out of ideas.  
> It's time for him to bare everything! (or at least a lot of inappropriate comments)

Nikki and Neil kept staring at him, well not him but it.

Neil had a look of concentration, “Well you weren't lying about how it looks.”

And Nikki was clearly still trying to process the sight, “I think I got one of those in my lunchables once."

Standing in front of a bunch of other campers, with pants at his knees and a flashlight pointed at his junk was probably not what his parents had signed him up for.  
Yey rebellion.

“You got your eye full and it’s drafty in here, so can I-”

“What’s it do?” Niki asked.

Neil was all too happy to answer, “The penis acts as a conduit for urine to leave the body, and as a male gets older-”

“Nothing else happens because I’m FUCKING TEN!” He could feel him face burning, he did not need Nikki asking questions about that.

“Well that’s kind of boring” she sighs dropping her head to rest on one hand, “with how much boys talk about them, I expected it to be more impressive.”

Max’s eye twitched. That’s just…

“Unless you got a bigger one shut up!”

“Well mine-” Neil said opening his big mouth.

“Don’t Even NEIL!”

This was too much, he needed to wrap this up before-

The tent flap rustled behind him.

"What's going on his here little- MAX!"

“DAVID!” Max shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to spin around, cover himself, and pull up his pants at the same time.

David slapped his hands over his eyes as Max desperately tried to flail back into his jean on the dirt floor.

“I can’t see this! Put Max Jr away!”

“What do you think I’m doing!”

A humiliating amount of struggling and dirt in his shorts later, Max was getting dragged out of the tent and to the councilors cabin.

“Alright Mister, we need to have a talk!”

* * *

This is hell.

“I know you’re at a curious age-”

David was pacing in a panicked rant.

“-experimenting with girls-”

The wooden stool was digging into his ass.

“-and liking boys is-”

And there’s so much sand in so many terrible places.

“-we’ve all gotten mixed up in our own crazy experimentation-”

Literally hell.

“-sure the first few dicks are fun, but-”

That he hasn’t been stuck dead proves there’s no god.

“-GET LEFT AT THE ALTAR BY A GUY NAMED CHUCK!”

WHY IS HE STILL TALKING!

“-do you get what I mean Max?”

“Not really, but I’m traumatized enough to never do it again.”

David gently laid a hand on Max’s shoulder and smiled.

“I’ll take it.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a bad day, but things might just be looking up for Max.

Max lay fuming in his bed.

He was still dressed in his normal clothes, he’d already taken them off one time too many today to consider changing into his PJs.

He’d been stupid.

It was Nikki, he could have told her he was looking for bugs and she’d dropped it.

Well he wasn’t going to fall for that again!

He’d ask for a new tent tomorrow.

No one was going to see him naked again!

In fact he was done with nudity; he’s shower in his swimsuit, they can’t stop him!

Sure the bathroom might be a problem, but he’d-

“Max! Max!” a voice hissed through the tent wall.

Nikki.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble. Was it bad?”

He rolled so his back was to her. This was her fault.

“It was all my fault I know, can I make it up to you?”

He wasn’t going to listen to her again.

“Well if you still want to see what a naked girl looks like, I’ll be at the beach in five minutes.”

Fuck.

“I’ll be there in two” he whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun.   
> The short fic I started top get me back into writing only took me what, 3 months?  
> But I'm done now, and can move on to the dozen other ideas I've had since I started this thing :)


End file.
